As a means of communication between various apparatuses such as electronic devices, information processors, semiconductor devices, or communication between circuit boards in one apparatus (device), a communication system is proposed for transmission of information modulated to a millimeter-wave band (e.g., see Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2).